


A last night

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [1]
Category: Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Carrie Wells, Bisexuality, Episode: s01e07 Road Block, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Carries likes Rosario, but she's no mother material.





	A last night

Bianca is sleeping in her crib when Carrie leave the bedroom for some water. Rosario told her she was searching for a new apartment, something bigger so her adoptive daughter can have her own bedroom. The kid is growing up fast. Today, Bianca called her Car’. She recognized her, she knows her.

And Carrie is no mother material. She likes Rosario, but she won’t come back. She doesn’t want Bianca to get attached, because with Carrie, things never last.

That doesn’t mean they can’t have a little more fun before parting. Rosario wakes up when she begins kissing her hips.


End file.
